


when one's eyes are crossed

by sourwolfclub



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Scott is a Good Friend, T for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwolfclub/pseuds/sourwolfclub
Summary: Honestly, it's a wonder Stiles hasn't blurted his feelings out in all the years he has known Derek, but it must be the atrocious summer heat finally getting to his head this time. Only because he swears that when the older werewolf asked him how things were going down at the station, Stiles did not mean to say, "Fine. I'm in love with you."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 396
Collections: The Sterek Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	when one's eyes are crossed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nath_happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nath_happiness/gifts).



> hello! i didn't incorporate all of your likes, but from the ones that i did, i hope that you enjoy my take on them and this. thanks!
> 
> written for the sterek secret santa 2019. title is taken from ["purple"](https://youtu.be/mRwxB2AW5HA) by sohlhee!
> 
> warnings for: swearing, mentions of violence, and mentions of derek's past

Stiles has only just sat down at a park bench when Scott sits down opposite him and asks, "So are you ever going to tell Derek how you feel?"

He doesn't startle, he already knew Scott was going to ask this before he even uttered the words. He's been on the warpath for a while now and Stiles' pathetic pining is just the next thing for him to focus on instead of his own problems. Scott's just predictable like that. Or Stiles is just as extremely paranoid as he's been accused of in the past. Whatever. It doesn't really matter anyway.

"I don't think that would be a great idea," Stiles says.

Scott frowns at him, his puppy eyes wide. "Why not?"

"We've been over this a hundred times, man. Derek just isn't into me. And how could he be? We're in very different leagues," Stiles groans, thumping his head on the table in exasperation.

"That's a load of bull and you know it," Scott says. "Anybody would be lucky to have you, man. You're a catch."

Stiles sticks his tongue out at his best friend, full-on pouting now as he tries to think of another topic to distract Scott from Stiles' pathetic pining. "How's Allison?"

"She's fine. Don't change the subject," Scott snaps back.

Stiles groans. "Can we please just leave it alone? Derek doesn't and never will like me, dude. Plus, I thought you hated him."

"I didn't hate him. He was just really creepy and irritating when we first met him, but we're older now, Stiles, and despite everything, he's my Alpha. He wouldn't be my Alpha at all if you hadn't stepped in and whipped us all into shape. Anyway, weren't you the one who said Derek deserves good things in his life after all the crap he's already been through?"

"And what? Am I supposed to be a good thing?" Stiles teases.

Scott only shrugs. "Well, yeah. I mean, dude, you know that Derek _can_ smell your attraction to him, right? He hasn't said anything because it's impolite to use our werewolf senses to our advantage when it comes to forming relationships with humans... His words, not mine."

"You're joking," Stiles flounders.

"I'm not. You should tell him," Scott says with a shake of his head.

Stiles bites his lip. "I'll think about it. No promises though."

"Well, think of it this way, if you confess and he _does_ end up liking you back, those rumors about you being his mate will finally have some weight to them," Scott points out.

"Those rumors are only rumors because he made me pretend to be his mate when that female Omega came passing through around Christmas and she wouldn't take any of his noes for an answer," Stiles says. "Now most of the Northern American supernatural community thinks Derek and I are a thing. Even Allison's dad asked me how my 'mate' was doing the other day."

Scott rolls his eyes. "Yeah, that's 'cause it really isn't that hard to imagine you two together. I'm just saying, man. Tell him. I think you'll be surprised."

"I already said I'd think about it. I can't give you more than that, dude," Stiles replies.

"It's literally the least you can give me, but okay."

Stiles sighs and buries his face into his arms, hoping he looks pitiful enough for Scott to share the rest of his lunch with him. He must because a second later, Scott is handing him half of a sandwich and pats him on the back encouragingly as he sits up to eat.

Maybe he should take Scott's advice into consideration. Scott has been in the same long-term, committed relationship since he was sixteen while Stiles has never dated anyone and he's almost twenty-one now. It isn't for a lack of trying, but most people like it when their significant other is able to dedicate time to them. Stiles goes to school and works part-time at his dad's station during the summer, so he is spread pretty thin almost all of the time, but he always makes time for the pack.

No matter where he may be or what time of day it is, when the pack needs him, Stiles is there.

They are all older and wiser now. Plenty of nasty beings don't bother passing through Beacon Hills anymore because of their infamous reputation for not letting things leave alive, but there are still the stray instances of trouble here and there. Stiles generally doesn't worry too much about it anymore since he did his part in high school when he dragged the pack together after the Kanima incident and made them all work together until it felt like second nature. Even Derek stepped up and took responsibility as the Alpha, bettering himself and his social skills until they were up to the task of handling a group of hormonal teenagers.

Most of the time, Derek acts like a worn out, middle-aged father of seven where the pack is concerned - though you wouldn't catch Stiles dead admitting that out loud. Derek barely tolerates when Stiles refers to his pack members as Derek's "puppies" and there is no telling what the older werewolf would do if Stiles were to accidentally call them his "kids" instead.

Stiles has to admit though, Derek rarely gets physical with him anymore. Long gone are the days when Stiles would be slammed into a wall or a steering wheel or any other available surface near enough to do the kind of damage Derek would want done. Derek is by no means gentle, but he is more thoughtful and does his best to communicate which is a lot more than Stiles ever expected him to learn. That's probably thanks to all the therapy Stiles convinced Derek to get about a year or so back though if he's going to be completely honest.

It wasn't particularly difficult to get Derek to say yes to the idea. All Stiles had to do was imply that if the puppies saw their Alpha getting therapy to better himself, they would follow suit and develop healthy coping mechanisms that would require less of Derek's own time to deal with their inevitable breakdowns. Derek had growled at him but agreed to attend one, singular session and if he didn't like it, then Stiles couldn't do anything to change his mind. Stiles had grinned and nodded, knowing full well that Derek was going to go back for more and lo and behold, that is exactly what happened.

If it helps the puppies, then Derek will do it however reluctantly because just like Stiles, he is more than willing to do whatever it takes for the pack.

This is one of the biggest reasons why Stiles is head over heels in love with the grumpy sourwolf. To list all the _other_ reasons would take up too much time and space, but it is kind of sad how enamored Stiles is with Derek. Well, actually it's sad how _Derek_ still hasn't noticed how enamored Stiles is with him. Almost everyone else in the pack knows by now and even with his keen sense of smell, he won't do anything about it.

Maybe Stiles shouldn't listen to Scott's advice. After all, how good can it be when he and Allison have broken up three times before?

* * *

Very good, in fact, Stiles finds out when he stays behind after everyone else has left the following pack meeting and loses control of his brain-to-mouth filter once more.

Honestly, it's a wonder Stiles hasn't blurted his feelings out in all the years he has known Derek, but it must be the atrocious summer heat finally getting to his head this time. Only because he _swears_ that when the older werewolf asked him how things were going down at the station, Stiles did not mean to say, "Fine. I'm in love with you."

Derek's expression falters for a moment, something unreadable in his eyes before he lifts a particularly impressive eyebrow at him and his mouth twitches with the promise of a smirk. Stiles doesn't actually realize what he just said until the silence continues and he mentally reviews the last few moments then panics.

"Oh, shit! I didn't mean to-" Stiles starts to say.

"You don't mean it?" Derek asks, his voice deceptively calm even though Stiles can tell from the hard lines of his shoulders that his Alpha is harboring hurt.

"No! Yes! Wait, I mean I _do_ mean it, of course, I do. I just didn't mean to say it like that!" Stiles shouts, face aflame.

Derek's shoulders have relaxed now though so at least Stiles' embarrassment has been worth _something_ apart from his imminent death after all. "How did you mean to say it then?"

Stiles balks. "Uh. Not at all, maybe?"

"Really?" Derek asks as he crosses his arms over his chests, completely unimpressed now.

"No," Stiles admits. "I meant to say it during a really romantic moment that would knock your socks off and save me the embarrassment of your rejection. Hopefully."

Another moment of silence that makes Stiles want to run away with his tail between his legs. The words are out there now and there's no taking them back, no matter how much Stiles may want to. He could never try to play this off as a joke just for his benefit if it meant Derek thought he really was just messing with him for the fun of it. Derek has had too many people do that to him almost his entire life and Stiles refuses to be one of them.

"Who said I was rejecting you?"

Stiles blinks and chances a look up at Derek. "Seriously?"

Derek shrugs, his mouth twitching again. "I don't know if you know this, Stiles, but I asked you to pretend to be my mate that one time because that was something I have wanted to be real for a while now."

"Am I dreaming?"

"I could pinch you," Derek offers.

"Ha, ha," Stiles huffs, before an impossibly wide grin breaks across his face. "You like me."

Derek nods even though Stiles didn't phrase those words as a question. "You like me."

"Nah. I love you, you big idiot wolf," Stiles says.

"I think the only idiot here is you," Derek shoots back.

"Nope! Let me enjoy this moment, I want our grandkids to smile when I tell them this story, alright."

Derek seems to falter at the mention of grandkids and them essentially having a long future together and Stiles winces. "Too soon?"

After a moment, Derek only shakes his head. "No."

"Can I kiss you?"

Derek laughs. "Funny. I was just about to ask _you_ that."

Stiles grins at him, holding his arms out. "Come at me, sourwolf."

Derek comes.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hmu on [tumblr](https://sourwolfclub.tumblr.com) if you'd like to see some more sterek (:


End file.
